Tortured Soul
by DreamsDeath-RaysAndAlchemy
Summary: Ed got caught, and tortured. Roy and Al find him half dead bound to a chair and the person who did this no where in sight. Will Ed be the only victim or will others get dragged down with him? Parental!RoyxEd later on maybe EdxWin
1. The Beginning Of It All

**WHOOOOO my first EVER Full Metal Alchemist fanfiction!!! Yes its just a matter of YOU, yes you sitting there at your computer, to read it.**

**Disclaimer: Does it LOOK like I speak Japanese?**

Ugh, where am I?

I tried moving only to find out I couldn't. My legs were tied together and to the legs of the chair I was sitting on. There was a gag in my mouth and a thick cloth over my eyes. My left arm was tied behind me, the rope intertwining with another rope that was tied around my stomach and the back of the chair.

Wait, only my _left _arm? Where the fuck is my right?!

So I'm tied to a chair, I have no idea where the hell I am or where Al is, and my right arm's missing, well isn't this just great.

After what seemed like hours of sitting alone in the darkness, I heard footsteps. They echoed a lot, like 10 footsteps in one. Slowly they got louder and louder, the person getting closer and closer. Then they stopped and I heard a laugh, a small quiet one but defiantly a laugh. "I see you're finally awake" A gruff voice said, I could hear, excitement in his voice. "Well let's get started then"

I heard a small click, like a pocket knife being unsheathed. He cut off the gag first, cutting my cheek along with it, and then he did the same with the blindfold.

I looked up at my capturer, and I swear I have _never _seen him before in my life.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the person who is going to make your last moments in this world as horrible, and as painful as I can." He smirked, and then dragged the knife down my face, the cut aligning with the other two he made. I bit back a scream as he pressed harder when he got to my cheek actually making the knife go all the way through. I could momentarily taste the metal in my mouth. He did the same with the other side of my face.

"What the hell did I do to you that make's you want to torture me?"

"Don't remember me kid? That makes things, better; a random stranger grabbed you off the street for torture. Isn't _that _pleasant"

"What the fuck is wrong with-"

He took advantage of my open mouth and stuck the knife into it and started cutting random parts of the inside of my mouth.

He took the knife out of my mouth and started examining the blood left on the knife.

"There's nothing like the sent of blood at night is there?" He asked, but not expecting an answer.

To make the pain last longer and feel well, more painful, he slowly dragged the knife along random parts of my body. Some times deep some not, I will admit it hurt like hell, but I refused to cry out, to give the bastard the satisfaction.

"How does it feel little blond shrimp?" He questioned me.

It hurt, so much; I couldn't yell or do anything. The pain was almost overwhelming rendering me even more useless then I was before.

He turned around and I noticed a table sitting behind him. The table was full of potential torture weapons. He put the knife in his other hand and grabbed a crowbar.

He started to cut off my left pant leg from the knee down. The fabric fell to the floor and he examined the metal leg. I saw the puddle of blood gathering below the chair.

"Well wasn't this made well, must have taken a long time to make? Let's see how long it takes me to disassemble it."

He took the crowbar and started ripping it apart and I couldn't do anything to stop him.

Soon the leg was pretty much nothing. He started turning around but suddenly turned back and slammed the crowbar into my right leg. This time I couldn't help it, I let out a reluctant scream of pain.

"That's what I like to hear"

He swung again, I closed my eyes and braced myself for another hit, but I never did feel impact. I felt a falling sensation and then my face slammed into the ground along with my broken leg. I let out a gasp of pain.

He broke the front legs of that chair, leaving me in this face down position.

~~~~ _OmE a SpAcEr Of DoOm~~~~_

"Where the hell is Fullmetal?!" Mustang asked for about the hundredth time.

"Our answers have not changed sir" Hawkeye replied "We don't know either"

Then the door burst open.

"Colonel!" Who stood in the door way was none other then Alphonse Elric.

"Al, where is your brother!"

"That's the problem Colonel! I don't know. But one person did say that he saw a guy carrying a kid, that looked knocked out, in a red coat to a warehouse."

"What?" Mustang asked surprised.

"Do you think it was him?"

"Maybe, maybe not but either way I think we should check it out. Show us the way Al"

~~~~~_oMe AnOtHeR sPaCeR_~~~~~

The guy set the front of the char up on a cinderblock then walked back to the table.

He picked up a gun, and I was starting to feel dizzy from blood loss.

He aimed the gun and shot, again, and again, and again. It wasn't a powerful gun, probably a BB gun but it still hurt, especially since he was aiming for the open wounds. It hurt like hell, and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

He kept shooting, but the pain slowly started to fade. Soon enough I couldn't feel anything. I know that it couldn't be good that I felt nothing with him shooting me. But I didn't care, all the agonizing pain was gone everything I felt before was gone, and I was glad. But I could hear, I heard the guy laughing. He was actually giddy, getting his kicks out of killing me slowly and painfully.

After what seemed like an eternity of just listening to the gunshots and this guy laughing his head off, I heard something new, footsteps. I could tell they where running and I could tell that there where many people. The guy had heard also and immediately stopped laughing. He grabbed the knife he started out with and ran, but as he left he stabbed me and dragged the blade down my side.

"I hope you don't make it kid" he whispered in my ear then he fled.

The doors opened and I heard the voices.

"Hey get him!" One familiar one yelled. More footsteps, some fast and some slow, the people taking in the surroundings. Then I heard one less set of them, someone stopped.

I could just barely make out what they where saying.

"What is it?"

"Brother?" one said wondering trying to make sure, to see.

"Brother!!" The voice yelled and the footsteps started again.

The voices they where all so familiar but I couldn't tell who they belonged to, I was too out of it to care. The footsteps got louder until they stopped.

"Brother! Brother are you okay?"

Was he talking to me? I couldn't tell.

"Fullmetal, Edward, say something!" another voice said. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't my mouth wouldn't work my limbs wouldn't move I couldn't do anything, my body was shutting down.

Then I couldn't see anything and the noises faded until they where nothing.

_Bliss_

"Edward!" Mustang yelled as he saw the bloodied battered body in front of him go limp.

"Brother! Wake up brother!" Al yelled, scared and worried.

"Cut the binds, Al hold him try not to move him to much and to harshly."

"We couldn't catch him sir."

"Shit, someone call an ambulance!"

Mustang put his fingers to the boy's neck.

_Crap his pulse is slow and faint, this isn't good._

Mustang looked up at Al, he couldn't tell by looking at him (well he's a suit of armor) but he could tell that Al was worried. He was staring at his brother's mangled body.

"The ambulance is on its way sir!"

"Good. Stay with us Edward."

**A/N Who was this evil, evil man? Well…. I'm not really sure yet so, it's a mystery for now MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**And no I don't hate ed, but I like this kinda stuff, don't ask me why I don't know I just do…..**


	2. Keeping Him Alive

**Ali Phantom: Huh… it is intense isn't it xD and don't fret there will be some later on…. **

**: Well at least I made it suspenseful for you, well here's the next chapter don't die from the suspense… I DON"T WANNA ME A MURDERER!!! *Panics***

**theretard5892: Thanks for the advice I'll keep that in mind for the upcoming chapters. Glad you liked it still ^.^**

**You can run but you can't hide: Was this soon enough for you? Yes poor Ed mwahahahahah xD (I love your username by the way)**

**Monksea: Don't worry I wont end it there, I have big plans for this fanfiction heh heh heh. And why is it so much fun to read about (and write about) our favorite character getting tortured? Its so odd… Oh well its fun ******

**OME EDS IN THE HOSPITAL!! Oh and yeah there are medical terms in here, I watch House I know things lol. Explanations will be at the bottom or later in the story. If you still need something cleared up ASK! By the way, Roy is probably OOC and so is Al but I normally don't write them.**

Roy POV

Besides the paramedics I was the only one in the ambulance with Ed. Al wanted to come but his armor took up too much room. The paramedics where rushing to wrap up Ed's lacerations to keep him from bleeding to death. He couldn't get a blood transfusion until he got to the hospital. He also needed surgery to fix his leg, it broke in an odd way, and various other reasons, like I could understand what they where saying. The problem was the hospital was on the other side of town, and there was about a sixty percent chance he

wouldn't make it.

After what seemed like an endless ride, the ambulance stopped. The paramedics opened the door and rushed the stretcher with Ed on it into the hospital, I followed them.

Another doctor rushed up to them.

"What's his stats?"

"16 year old male, numerous lacerations, broken leg, torture victim."

"Get an OR stat, along with 2 pints of AB negative!"

They rushed through a door and another doctor stopped me from following in.

"Sorry sir, you can't come into the OR, if you want to watch go to the observation room over there"

I walked into the room the doctor showed me and sat down, nervously tapping my fingers against the arm of the chair.

They started cutting his leg open so they could fix his leg.

The nurses where cleaning the blood away from the cut so the surgeon could see what he is doing. When the blood was cleared I could see the bone, it looked shattered around the break. The bone was in an awkward position in his leg, digging into his leg muscle.

_Damn, who the hell did this._

Suddenly they stopped as his heart rate sky rocketed.

Then the line heart monitor went flat.

_His heart just fucking stopped, shit!_

"He's going into v-fib get the paddles!"

They grabbed a cart from the other side of the room and grabbed two paddles off of it. They rubbed them together and then put them a little ways apart from each other on Ed's chest.

"Charging, clear!" Ed's back arched up as they used the paddles to try to get his heart going again.

"Still no pulse"

"Charging. Clear!" They did this about 3 times before Ed's heart started again.

"Heart rates returning to normal."

They continued to work until hours later they where done. I walked out of the observation room to meet up with the doctors.

"You his dad?" He asked

"No but I'm talking care of him for the time being"

"Alright, well we did everything we needed too but during the surgery he went into v-fib or Ventricular fibrillation.

I gave him a confused stare.

"The cardiac muscles of the ventricles in his heart started to tremble instead of working properly, that caused an irregular heart rhythm causing his heart rate to rise then he crashed. He's stable now but it might happen again. He's unconscious and we should keep it that way because of the pain he might feel when he wakes up. We want to put him into a chemically induced coma so he doesn't wake up before the wounds heal enough for him to not be in excruciating pain."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"We also need to ask you some questions about him, like allergies, and family health issues."

"His brother would know more about that then I would."

"What about his parents"

"Well technically they are orphans."

"Oh, call his brother in then"

AL POV

"But I need to get down to the hospital!"

"Alphonse, you should wait until your brothers out of surgery to go see him."

I sighed, they didn't understand.

Then the phone rand and Hawkeye got it.

"Colonel Mustangs office." **(A/N haha she sounds like a secretary xD)**

"Colonel?"

"Yeah he's here"

"Al its Mustang he wants to talk to you."

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Al could you come down to the hospital, they need a history on Edward."

"History?" I asked.

"Yeah family sicknesses what he's allergic to, that sort of stuff"

"Okay I'll be right down."

I hung up the phone and walked out.

MUSTANG POV… again

I stood by the front doors, waiting when they opened and Al walked in.

"Colonel"

"This way Al, I'll show you to Ed's room."

"What about the history thing?"

"You can do that in there"

We walked down the numerous hallways it took to get to Ed's room. There where some nurses in there and the doctor that talked to me earlier.

"Ah this must be his brother" He said looking at Al. We sat down and he asked Al what seemed like a million questions that I couldn't see why they mattered.

"Now one more question, why does your brother have the automail limbs?

Al paused, thinking of a good lie.

"An accident when we were kids."

"Anything happen in that accident that would be medically relevant?"

"Besides the fact that he lost two limbs I don't think so."

"Thank you. Now about your brother"

I wasn't really listening anymore; he was just telling Al what he told me. My eyes drifted towards Ed. He kind of looked like a mummy with all the bandages over him. He had an oxygen mask over his face too.

_Who the hell would do this and why?_

The doctor left and Al went to sit by his brother.

"I'll leave you two alone." I said and walked out. I was starving; I hadn't eaten since this morning. I started headed to the cafeteria.

Man this hospital is huge; I swear it took me 10 minutes just to get to the cafeteria, and I was just one floor away. There was no one in here either, well besides the workers. I ordered my food and took it with me on my long journey to Ed's room.

I turned down the last hallway and I heard Al's voice

"Nurse!" He called. Crap something's wrong.

Two nurses rushed in and I quickened my pace. When I walked in they where, well I'm not really sure what they where doing. It looked like they where trying to wedge a tube down Ed's throat.

"Can't intubate!"

One nurse grabbed a cart and the used a sponge and wiped an orange liquid on Ed's throat. The other grabbed a scalpel and cut a slit in his throat and put the tube in it. She grabbed a bag like thing and connected it to the tube and squeezed the bag then let it fill with air again. I finally got what they where doing. They where trying to get air into his lungs.

"What happened?" Al asked

"His airway collapsed so we had to cut a hole in his throat and use this tube to get air into his lungs."

I took deep breathes, after noticing that I wasn't breathing during that whole procedure.

_Out of all the times you have gone and hurt your self Ed, this is the only time you actually have me utterly and truly worried about your life._

Waiting for him to heal enough to wake him up is going to be hell for all of us.

**OR= operating room. **

**Blood transfusion= Giving someone blood because they lost a lot. Blood comes from donors.**

**Observation room= where you get to watch a surgery without going into the operating room its self.**

**Lacerations= fancy word for cuts.**


	3. In Comes Winry o0

**Wow guys I feel so loved! I was going to say I had to get at least 5 reviews for each chapter before I update but damn, you are making it easy. I'm going to run out of chapters soon 0.o**

**Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla**: **Yes poor Ed…. And yay house and medical websites ^.^**

**: ^.^ **

**FullMoon Alchemist: Thank you! and I will im going to try and NOT abandon this fan fiction xD I hope you guys will be able to help if I get writers block!**

**JoPo08: yeah… I do that a lot. I normally write from Ed's POV and its easier for me to get Ed's character its not as easy for the others. That's why its mostly in 3****rd**** person until Ed wakes up and when its not Ed's Pov**

**And I didn't get the info just from House, I double checked it on a medical website. Like I have the definition of V-fib memorized pssht I'm not THAT smart xD**

**Theretard5892: Heh, I need a Beta. Mine has very little time on the computer and I'm writing chapters out the ass so… Yeah the should have been, but I probably would have over done it if I made them more panicked**

**Monksea: YAY SUSPENCE!!! xD The next chapters aren't that suspenseful, for a while at least. I have what's going to happen all laid out in my head, I just need to type it up**

**FantasyFanatic911: I know he really doesn't deserve it, but its sooooo much fun to write. Its how I get out my anger/depression and stuff xD**

"Okay where it that little pint sized asshole?!" Winry yelled as she stormed her way down Central Hospital. Al saw her storming her way through the halls and walked up to her.

"Winry? What are you doing here?!"

"The Colonel called me and told me Ed screwed up his Automail again! So I'm here to fix it."

"Winry-"

"Which room is it Al?" She asked giving Al her death glare.

"Winry" Al said again completely un-phased by her glare "Really I Don't think you should see him when our angry like this"

"And why not Al? I have a right to be mad; he didn't even call me himself!"

"Winry there's a reason"

"Yeah there is Al? I don't see a valid one right now."

She walked over to a nurse, and put a calmer face on.

"Um, ma'am do you mind telling me what room Edward Elric is in?"

"Oh Mr. Elric? He's in room 409, Its down that hallway"

The nurse walked away and Winry began her storming again. Al followed her.

"Winry please calm down before you go in"

"Back off Al"

_She really is an Automail freak isn't she? _Al thought.

Once they reached Ed's room Winry threw the door open.

"EDWARD! What the _hell _have you done to my Automail _this _time!!!"

The yelling woke up the Colonel who was sleeping in one of the chairs in the corner of the room.

"Miss Winry I hadn't expected you to be here so soon." His words slowed near the end of the sentence for some reason. Then Winry's grip on her wrench in one hand and her tool box in the other loosened and they fell to the floor.

Al slowly walked into the room.

"Winry?" Al asked in a hushed tone.

"A-Al, Colonel, w-what happened to him?"

"Someone captured him and tortured him." Was Roy's response.

"Is he in a coma?" She asked, the worry in her voice stood out.

"No, well in a way he is"

"What do you mean"

"He's not in a coma from his injuries, they put him into a chemically induced coma so he wont wake up to the pain he would face."

Winry started slowly making her way to the bed.

"How much pain would he be in?"

"No one is really sure, knowing Edward he would try to hide most if it, but it would be nearly unbearable"

"Who would do this to him?"

"We don't know"

"You mean you didn't catch the person who did this!?"

"They ran before we could catch them"

"Couldn't you have made a plan so he would escape or"

"Winry" Al cut in "We are lucky to come when we did otherwise Ed wouldn't be in this bed right now he'd be six feet under"

"His airway isn't working properly either?"

"Huh?" Al and Roy asked simultaneously

"The tube in his throat, if his airways where not in danger of collapsing then it wouldn't be there. Also they couldn't get it in through his mouth otherwise there wouldn't be a hole in his throat."

It was silent for a while as Winry just stared at Ed and his multitude of injuries.

The Colonel spoke up

"His arm is missing and his leg is totally destroyed."

Winry looked confused for a second, then realized he was talking about Ed's automail.

She slowly made her way over to his leg. She slowly moved the blanket aside.

She saw that they removed the leg, or what was left of it.

"Man, I have to start from scratch with his arm and his leg."

"Well you don't have to stress about having a due date this time Winry" Al pointed out "Since he probably wont even be awake for a while" He said solemnly

She looked over at Edward again.

"I'm gong to go find a hotel to stay at. I'll be back later."

Al and Roy watched her grab her things and walk out.

"This is devastated her too huh?"

"Yeah, and to think at first she came in here ready to beat him wither her wrench"

"What?!"

"Yeah, she can get pretty violent, especially with Ed when he ruins her Automail. But she really does care about him a lot, she seems to work harder on Ed's Automail the with any of her other customers"

"What about Ed?"

"Ed, well he cares about her as well, but that's probably why he's so secretive from her. Its really pisses her off but its to protect her."

"No offence or anything but its still kind of hard to envision Edward caring about people." Roy gave a weak laugh.

"Its true he can be a jerk sometimes but most of the time its just a mask he hides behind. He doesn't like to worry people he cares about, so instead of telling people things he shuts them out."

"Why does he do that?"

Al sighed

"I'm not really sure of all his reasons but most of all I think he rather have them be hurt just a little bit by him keeping them out then have them dragged into the stuff we go through. He even shuts me out sometimes. Another mask he hides behind is the jerk that a lot of people see him as. Normally he drops that act after he actually gets to know someone though"

"I see, so he probably doesn't care all that much for me then" Roy said, not joking but not being serious either.

"Don't degrade yourself Colonel, I said normally, but still its even hard for me to read my brother sometimes so don't get your hopes up either" Al laughed "Though I really doubt he doesnt care Colonel."

"I'll have to keep that in mind then Al"

"Don't expect him to admit it though"

"Ed sure is a strange one isnt he"

"You have no idea Colonel you really have no idea"

"Is there" Roy paused "Anything going on between Ed and winry?"

Al laughed

"No. Can you imagine brother being all romatic and stuff Colonel?"

"I guess not. Its a funny thought though"

"Besides we are always traveling. Their just friends, even though sometimes it doesnt seem like it. Sometimes it seems like they could be mortal enemys."

"Like the whole wrench ordeal?"

"Yeah, and Ed bought her that wrench too."

"I bet he probably regrets that now doesnt he?"

"I'm not sure about that"

"Why not?"

"Well she does use it to hit him but it made her happy when he bought it, and she still uses it for making Automail. It isnt just another wrench to Winry"

It was silent for a little bit, but Roy spoke up.

"Al, dont they say someone in a coma can still hear you when you're talking to them?"

"Yeah your point"

"Then Ed just heard that whole convorsation"

"Oh"

**Hahahahahaha, happy ending for once xD And did Ed really hear that, and will he actually say that he heard it if he did?**

**Well you're not gonna find out by sitting there and asking yourself these questions.**

**xD**


	4. Waking Up

**Okay just so you know this is about one week after the last chapter.**

**And if you read the last chapter and it didn't really flow with the chapter before re read it. I accidentally put up a chapter from a different story so…. Yeah**

One of Ed's doctors walked into the room to find a sleeping Roy on the chair once again.

Well at least now he doesn't have to wait to give the man the good and possible bad news.

He walked over to Roy and tapped his shoulder, trying to wake him.

"Excuse me sir?"

Roy let out a groan, obviously not wanting to be woken up, but he got up anyway.

"Yes?"

"We have some good news concerning Edward."

That woke Roy up.

"And that would be?"

"We can probably wake him up today, seeing how his worse wounds have healed, he wont be in much pain when he wakes up."

"Much pain?"

"Well he has been unconscious for the past couple weeks, so he wont be as used to pain as he would be, so there will be a slight pain factor for him, but its will be more on the pain level of a paper cut don't worry"

"Okay, so what time today?"

"Well whenever you're ready, but if I where you I would get the people over here that would like to see him wake."

"That going to be quite a few people."

"Call me in when everyone's ready"

Roy started making phone calls, calling his team, Hughes, Winry and of course Al in.

It took a while but everyone eventually got to the hospital. With how many people where here the seemingly large room now felt like they where all sardines in a can.

The doctor made his way over to the room, when he saw how many people where in there he was a little surprised, I mean the Colonel had said it would be a lot of people but, well I guess this was to be expected.

"You guys ready, some of you look like your about to have a panic attack."

No one really replied with anything more then a nod or a grunt.

"But there is one thing I think you should know. We aren't sure of what Edwards metal state might be when he wakes up. He could be perfectly fine, but he could also have PTSD or just be plain insane after what happened"

"Ed's a strong kid, he's seen a lot already, I think he'll be fine" Hughes said, sounding sure of himself.

"Just be prepared for the worse."

The doctor **(A/N don't you love how I don't bother to give him a name xD) **took out a syringe with a clear liquid, that could be mistaken for water, inside. He took the end of Ed's I.V and stuck it into a tube that made what ever was in the syringe flow to his blood.

He injected the liquid into the tube and backed away.

"I'll leave all of you to him, if anything happens I'll be out side here"

Everybody waited, after what seemed like forever the boy began to stur.

I heard and felt the nothingness that was suffocating me start to ebb away. The first thing I noticed was a constant beep. Then I felt the softness of the bed underneath me and the blankets on top of me.

Then the pain settled in, it wasn't unbearable, it was just like a constant sting of a paper cut, nothing really, but noticeable.

What occurred to me next was the sound of many people breathing, in and out, like they where worried and anxious all at the same time. My eyes fluttered open, and all I saw was white.

_Where am i?_

I looked around to see, just about everyone I knew here in central looking at me, it was really awkward. **(Don't yout think it would be awkward waking up from a coma infront of like everyone you know, and their just standing there staring at you waiting for you to wake up? I think it would.)**

"Brother?" Al was the first one to speak. "Brother your awake!"  
that just sent off a chain reaction of every one there half shouting "Edward" and "Your awake"

"How do you feel" asked none other then the Colonel himself.

I tried to say something but I couldn't, no sound would come out of my mouth. It was like something was stopping the words from escaping.

"Don't try to talk Edward you have a tube in your throat." Winry stated, making her way through he crowd. "Here, write what you want to say on this" she handed me a whiteboard and a marker.

_I feel fine, really groggy though._

"That would make sense, you where out for three weeks" Hughes said, rather calmly.

_THREE WEEKS!?!_

"Yeah they had to put you into a chemically induced coma because of your injuries." Winry explained.

_And that means?_

"They purposely put you in a coma because of the pain you would've been in if you where awake."

"I take it that pain isn't that bad?" Havoc asked

_No just like a constant stinging, it's nothing really._

"That's good to know"

_But would anyone mind explaining why I have a hole in my throat and a tube in that hole running down my windpipe?_

"Your airway collapsed and they couldn't do it the other way so they had to cut a hole in your throat"

The conversation continued for a while but mostly everyone had to leave. The only people who where left where Hughes, The Colonel, Winry, and Al

Winry walked up to the side of my bed.

"You sure you're feeling okay Ed?"

_Yeah I'm fine, but I'm kind of surprised to see you here already._

"Yeah Mustang called me.

"She came into the hospital ready to bash your head in for wrecking her Automail again brother" Al explained.

_Why doesn't that surprise me? So can I get out of the beating this time Winry?_

"The beating to your wallet, no, the beating with my wrench, maybe just this once." She laughed.

_So, how bad was it?_

"The damage to the Automail or the damage to you Ed?" The Colonel asked.

_Lets start with the Automail_

"I'm going to have to replace both, build them both from scratch, the leg looked worse"

_Yeah I watched him rip it apart with that damned crowbar_

"He ripped it apart with a crowbar?!"

_Yeah… How bad was the rest of me?_

Mustang sighed.

"You lost A LOT of blood, and you where barely alive when they brought you in. They had to do a major surgery; I'm not really sure what it was for though. But during the procedure you went into V-fib, which means that your arteries in your heart stopped working properly causing an irregular heartbeat making you eventually crash. Your right leg is broken; you had a bunch of cuts and bruises everywhere. A couple of ribs where either cracked or broken and park of your skull, by one of the cuts, was fractured."

I didn't say, well write, anything.

It was silent for a while.

"Ed, what happened?" Hughes asked.

"Maes, maybe we should wait till he can talk before we ask him that. You can only write so much on that whiteboard."

"You're right. Well, I got to get back to work; we are still trying to track whoever did this down."

_You didn't get him?_

"He ran before we could catch him. Well, we'll let you three be."

Hughes and the Colonel walked out.

_Why the hell are the walls glass, I feel like I'm in a zoo. Anyone can watch whatever I'm doing in here. _**(Basing the hospital off of the one in ****House M.D)**

Al and Winry laughed.

"Its probably so the nurses can keep an eye on the patients." Al guessed

"Especially patients like you Ed."

_What people who where in a coma for three weeks?_

"You know what I mean Ed."

I fell back against my pillow giving out a sigh.

"What is it brother?"

_A couple things._

Al and Winry just looked at me.

_Well for one I really hate being stuck in hospitals._

"Well Ed you're going to have to deal with it."

_Yeah, yeah I know Winry_

"What are the other things brother?"

_I just cant believe I let myself be captured and tortured, I swear I didn't even know the bastard either!_

"Really? Did he know you?"

_He said I knew him, and that me not remembering would add to the effect or something._

"What was the reason he gave for doing it?"

_He didn't really give one. I asked him who he was and all he said was "I'm the person who is going to make your last moments in this world as painful, and as horrible as I can."_

I saw Winry flinch, noticing how I had what he said memorized

"Was it painful brother?"

_It, well, its hard to explain. At first it was but after a while, I don't know I guess my nerves just kind of gave out on me because I just went totally numb._

"I guess in a way that's good Ed."

_Yeah, I guess it was. But I know one thing it was really freaking weird._

"Ed what was that last thing you remember before you blacked out."

_I don't really remember everything was kind of like distant after a while. But I remember him laughing and shooting at me with a BB gun or something then he stopped abruptly and I heard a lot of footsteps, and you and the Colonel found me_

"That's the last thing you remember?"

_I remember you and the Colonel calling for me, telling me to say something, but couldn't, I couldn't do anything then I blacked out._

"You really scared us brother. And I didn't even know what was happening after the ambulance came, I was to big to ride in it, but mustang went."

_I would say I'm sorry but, that wouldn't really help considering it wasn't really my fault._

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh.

_I hate having to stay in one place like this, hell I hate having to stay still like this!_

"I know brother, but you're gonna have to deal with it."

There was a knock and the door opened, I sat up to see who it was just to have a wave of pain run through my rib cage. I let out a grunt and cringed a little.

"You okay kid?" the person who walked in asked.

"Yeah just, bad position for my ribs"

"Well I'm here to run some standard tests and stuff like that, If you two could," He cut himself off, looking at Winry and Al.

"We'll get out" Al said, standing up. "Come on Winry"

"But"

"You can finish measuring later, you should go get something to eat"

"yeah, okay see you later then Ed"

I waved and watched them leave. This s going to be a long wait to get out of here.


	5. 10 Feet

**OME I gave the doctor a name this time xDDDDDDDD and can anyone spot the House M.D. quote? If you can I'll give you a virtual cake!!**

**(House himself doesn't say it though, that's why you get a cake and not cookies xP) And if you can guess who I named the doctor off of you get .... ummmm pie? Some sort of desert....  
**

Winry opened the sliding glass door that led into Ed's room. She closed the door and turned around to face Ed. She found him lying still in his bed eyes closed and his chest evenly and steadily, he was asleep. The tube was still stuck in his throat, the doctors where being cautious about it, they where afraid his airway was going to collapse again. Personally, with what medical knowledge she had, she thought he was going to be fine. It's been weeks and he has been doing fine, no more emergencies and now he was awake, okay well out of the coma. It's been about three days sense he was taken off the drugs that kept him in the coma.

The door opened again and Al slowly walked in.

"You okay Winry?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine" she sighed "Its weird seeing him so peaceful and defenseless like this"

"I know, normally he keeps a shell around him, when he's like this its like it magically disappeared."

"It's hard to believe he's considered a weapon of the military huh?" a new voice said.

"Doctor Auron, I didn't hear you come in." Winry stated, surprised.

"Should we leave doctor or"

"No its fine that you two are in here Al, I just came in to check if everything was okay with your brother"

"It's kind of weird seeing him sleeping since he was in a coma for three weeks."

"I know, brothers normally has sleep deprivation"

"You know, I think it's about time to remove the tube, Ed can probably breathe on his own now."

"That's good to hear, it was annoying the heck out of brother," Al laughed "He was about ready to remove it himself."

"And as soon as you're done with it Winry, we can attach his automail."

"I'm actually almost done."

"Well, let's wait for Ed to wake up and we can tell him the good news"

I opened my eyes and once again I was greeted by the blinding light that reflected off of the white room. Surprisingly, for once, no one was in the room as I woke up. The only thing I could hear was the constant beep of the heart monitor. I sighed, why is it so god damn boring in hospitals.

After what seemed like a long while of waiting the door opened and Doctor Auron walked in.

"Hey Ed, still feeling okay"

I nodded.

"Well I have some good news for you; we can finally take that tube out."

He walked up to the side of the bed, then grabbed to tube and I could feel it sliding up my throat, he took the plastic thing off of my throat and bandaged up the hole.

"And there we go, how does your throat feel?"

"It's a little sore"

"I'll get you some water" He walked over to a tray that was on the other side of the room grabbed a pitcher and poured some water into a glass.

"Here you go." He said as he handed me the cup. I grabbed it and he stared at the port where my automail arm was supposed to be

"So I was wondering, why do you need Automail, what happened." I stopped drinking, and swallowed the water that was in my mouth.

"That's something I would rather not talk about"

He stayed silent for a moment.

"Your friend, Winry, she's a little young to be an Automail mechanic isn't she?"

"Her parents where doctors and her grandma was an Automail mechanic"  
"So why didn't she become a doctor instead,"

"Her parents where killed"

"Oh"

The awkward silence was interrupted by the door opening once again.

"Ed you awake"

"Hey Winry, Al"

"They took the tube out already?" Winry asked

"Yup"

"Well I have one more thing to say before I go Ed" Doctor Auron stated

"And that would be?"  
"Whenever you are ready we can attach your automail. As long as you take it easy for a bit, you can be discharged soon," Auron walked out.

"Finally I'm out of this hellhole!"

Winry and Al laughed.

"You aren't discharged yet brother. Mustang and Hughes want to talk to you before I connect the Automail and you get discharged."

"I know"

"They actually should be here soon" Winry added

I groaned

"I don't know what I'd rather do, relive what happened in my mind while telling everyone about it, or have my Automail connected while you're pissed at me Winry."

"As long as you don't piss me off I think you'll be fine" Winry stated.

"You know that's not what I mean" My mood darkening.

We were all quiet for a bit, no one knowing what to say.

"Brother," Al started, I looked up at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Winry and I both looked at him quizzically.

"Yeah Al, I feel fine"

"I know you aren't in pain or anything but" He hesitated "Mentally are you okay?"

"Where is this coming from Al?"

"I- the doctors where worried about what you're mental state would be when you woke up, a-and how you didn't say anything when we found you but you were awake"

"Al, I swear that I feel fine, physically and mentally, I've been hurt before"

"Yeah but then you where fighting, this time you- you couldn't do anything"

I flinched, remembering how helpless, how trapped I felt.

"Seriously Al you sound more upset then I am, and you weren't the one who was- tortured" I had to force the last word out. Being tortured, that's not something I will willingly tell someone who hasn't heard about it yet.

"But, brother"

"Al, I promise you, I am not on the verge of a mental breakdown or anything like that."

"Ed, you would tell us if you where though right" Winry asked

"Guys, I doubt I would even need to tell you if I was, you know me well enough to know when I am not acting the same, I'm fine!"

"Brother, the fact you're so calm about it also worries me"

"So if I was freaking out you would be worried and I'm not and your still worried" I sighed.

"Yes, I am worried brother. Is that such a bad thing?"  
"If there's nothing to worry about, yes"

"Ed…" Winry's sentence was cut off by the door opening.

"Hey kiddos!" Hughes called. Mustang was following behind him looking a little irritated. "Um Winry, Al would you mind leaving for a little bit?"

I sighed, here we go.

Al stood up but Winry grabbed his arm

"We have just as much right to know what happened as you two do. We're staying"

"Winry…" Al and I said simultaneously. To tell the truth I didn't really want them here, I don't want them to have to hear what happened. I didn't want to have to tell it to anybody but I don't really have a choice. I know Hughes and the investigation department needs to know but I have no Idea why the Colonel needs to know, I guess I _am _his subordinate…

"Winry we need to know, but you don't" Mustang said.

"But we want to know, Ed's our friend!"

"Really I think it comes down to what Ed wants Winry," Hughes interjected.

Winry turned to me.

"Ed?"

I turned my head away from them.

"Ed why?"

I didn't say anything

"Brother, do you not want us here?"

"I-I don't want you guys to have to hear what happened" I admitted.

"Why not Ed?"

"Brother, you know you know you can tell us"

"Its hard enough just to have to talk about it, to remember it. I don't want to have to see you're guy's reactions to it"

"But Ed, we should be able to hear what happened, we want to know! Why do you always hide things from us?!"

"Winry!" Al interrupted

"Please Ed" She begged.

"Why do you want to know so badly Winry! Why do you want to hear about me getting beaten by some random fucktard that I don't even know!!?"

Hughes and the Colonel looked at me surprised, most likely from the fact that I didn't know who did it.

"Because you always hide things from me, from everyone around you! You have ten feet of personal space around you and every time I step forward you take a step back!! I don't know what the hell is going on with you most of the time Ed!"

"That's because I don't want you to have to even go through half the shit I do! I'm trying to shield you from that. I try to so you don't try to put yourself in my situation and try to know how it feels to try to know what I'm going through! I don't need anyone to do that for me Winry and if I told you every little aspect that went on in my life, everything that went wrong, I know that's what you'd do!!"

Winry looked shocked and hurt, everyone else just looked surprised.

"Ed…" all the anger that was in her voice a second ago was gone.

I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

All of us where just quiet, just not knowing what to say.

That was something I never tell anyone, the only one that had an idea about that was Al, and I know the fact that I do that, annoys the hell out of him.

"E-Ed please just let us stay, let us in just this once. You may be trying to protect us but we aren't the only ones who need protection. If, if you keep doing this to your self something's going to happen. You can't just bottle everything up Ed, it won't work"

Damn it why does Winry do this. Now I'm not sure what would hurt her more, to let her know or to keep blocking her out.

"Damn Winry, why are you so persistent"

"Does that mean?"

"Fine, you can stay"

I saw Hughes smile slightly.

"Okay Ed, what happened?" the colonel asked, looking like he didn't really care, like usual.

I sighed.

"There where some books I wanted to check out so I went to the library. I started reading some of them while I was there so I stayed later then I intended to. On my way back I decided to take a shortcut because I knew Al was going to start to worry. As I was walking I felt like someone was watching me, following me, but I just brushed off the feeling. I turned down and ally and the last thing I remembered was hearing something behind me, then a sharp pain in my head.

When I woke up I was tied to a chair, blindfolded, gagged, and my right arm was missing. I was just sitting there for a while; I knew I couldn't get out of the binds. Then the guy walked in, he cut the gag off first the knife dug into my cheek as he cut it off from both sides. Then he did the same thing with the blindfold. But he dragged it down my face, when he reached the cuts on my cheek he dug the knife all the way through. I looked up at him and it looked like he hadn't shaved for a while and his clothes where like rags, he looked homeless or something and I didn't recognize him. I asked him who he was and he just said that it was a good thing I didn't remember him, he was just a random guy who pulled me off the street and started to torture me, it was supposed to add to the effect or something fucking stupid like that. I started yelling and he grabbed my jaw keeping it open and started cutting the inside of my mouth. When he took the knife out I could swear he was like admiring the blood on it or something. After that he just started cutting me all over, purposely dragging the knife as slow as he could to drag out the pain. I-I couldn't do anything, the pain was, paralyzing me, I couldn't move anything, I couldn't scream and I could barely breathe." I swallowed; this wasn't going to be easy. Admitting the pain I was in, it's not easy for me to admit being weak like that.

Everything around me just started to fade as I continued to tell the story. Getting more absorbed in the memory then of what was going on around me. I don't know what everyone's reactions where any more, hell I don't even know how I was feeling. All I knew was what happened then, I was reliving the whole thing. Feeling the pain again, hearing what I heard then. I could still talk; tell them what happened though.

"He cut off my pant leg from the knee down then turned to a table with a bunch of potential weapons on it. He grabbed a crowbar and started ripping the automail apart. He made it seem like he was going back to the table to grab something else but then he turned around and used his momentum from that and the force from his swing and slammed the crowbar into my right leg. It hurt more then it should have because of all the other wounds that where already on my leg that he hit also. The whole time I had been refusing to give that bastard the satisfaction of hearing me scream in pain, hearing me give any sign that I was in pain but I couldn't keep it up any longer. The pain was taking over what little control I had left.

I was starting to feel dizzy from the blood loss, he grabbed a BB gun and started shooting me with it, he was aiming for all my wounds, so he went for my leg a lot. I don't know how long he was doing it but slowly I could feel the pain start to ease away. Soon enough I couldn't feel anything, my whole body went numb. I knew that wasn't good, that my body was giving up but I didn't care. I wanted the pain to go away and it did. But I could still hear him laughing hysterically, and then he stopped abruptly. I heard footsteps, people running. The guy he took the knife and ran but not before he got a chance to stab and cut my side.

After he ran I heard everyone come though the door. I could tell people where yelling commands, and other things but I could only just make out what they where saying, everything was just slowly fading. I know that I could hear the Colonel and Al calling my name but I just couldn't do anything. I knew I was awake, I could understand them but I just couldn't give them a response. I wanted them to know I was alive still but that's when my body decided to shut down. Then everything faded and I-I was actually glad. I couldn't feel anything I couldn't hear the worried and angry voices there was just nothingness, it was bliss. And the next thing I remember was waking up with everybody staring at me."

I snapped out of the trance I was in and saw everyone just staring at me, surprised, sympathetic and angry.

I noticed that I was shaking; I wasn't sure if that was from anger, being on the verge of breaking down and crying or remembering the pain. There was also a single tear rolling down my cheek and I just ducked my head down, not wanting everyone to see, but I bet they already did.

_See Al, I'm fine, perfectly calm…_

Winry pulled me into a hug and she rested her head on my shoulder,

"Ed I'm so sorry" she said, I could feel her shaking and her tears as they soaked through the fabric of the hospital gown I was wearing.

I just sat there kind of surprised about her reaction.

"D-don't cry" I told her, even though I was only just barely holding back tears of my own.

Roy POV

I listened to Ed's story, though not all my attention was focused on it. I was watching his face, his reactions as he retold what had happened to him.

I noticed that halfway though Ed's story, he just started to seem like he wasn't in the room with us. It was like his subconscious was back in the warehouse, like he was reliving the whole thing again. I saw the pain in his eyes, the anger, the numbness, whatever he was feeling at that time I could see it in his eyes.

That poor kid has been through so much, and he keeps it all bottled up. I doubt even his brother knows everything. I have a bad feeling about him doing that, I'm afraid one day he's just going to break.

He holds everything in an internal dam, and sometime that dam is going to overflow, break, and I hope that day doesn't come any time soon. I don't think any one else could handle it either.


End file.
